iridescent, not for the news
by locked pearl
Summary: Langit pada festival musim panas begitu indah. Warna-warni. Yang melihatnya pasti berbinar-binar, atau tanpa sadar akan menganga. Hati-hati lalat masuk. Cantik, namun tidak dengan berita yang dibawa. [kise ryouta/reader]


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk kesenangan.

* * *

.

.

.

Tahun kedua SMP Teikou.

Kedelapan orang tersebut berjalan menyusuri stand-stand yang terdapat di festival musim panas. Festival yang menjadi ikon bahwa matahari sedang berada di sisi utara bumi. Festival yang sangat bergengsi, karena dipenuhi remaja dan segala macam wacana penembakan. Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Kuroko—kiseki no sedai, lah, gampangnya. Momoi dan kau pergi ke festival bersama.

"Ramai sekali ssu!" seru Kise memperhatikan sekitar.

"Namanya juga festival, pasti rame lah!" ujar Aomine.

"Banyak jajanan ya, Aka-chin, aku ke sana ya!" Murasakibara memisahkan diri.

"Wah, Dai-_chan_, ayo kita beli itu!" Momoi menunjuk stand es krim dan langsung menarik Aomine.

"Oi, Satsuki!"

"Aku pergi ke sana dulu, nanodayo." Midorima ikut memisahkan diri.

Yang masih bertahan adalah Akashi, Kise, Kuroko, dan kau.

"Hm, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke sana. Kita berkumpul lagi saat kembang api dimulai di bukit itu." tunjuk Akashi kepada sebuah bukit yang sangat dekat dan tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Huh, kok jadi mencar-mencar gini ssu. Berarti sekarang tinggal kita berdua dan Kuro—" Kise melirik kanan-kiri, depan-belakang tapi tak menemukan Kuroko. "_Are_? Kurokocchi?" Kise setengah berteriak.

"Kuroko-_kun_?" kau ikut mencari dengan suara.

"Bahkan Kurokocchi juga ikut memisahkan diri..." keluh Kise.

Mendengar pernyataan Kise barusan, kau mengernyitkan alis. "Jadi maksudmu, kau keberatan kalau hanya berdua denganku, Ryouta-_kun_?" tandasmu kesal.

"Eh, bukan begitu ... maksudnya ya, um..."

"Bukankah dari dulu kita sudah biasa ke festival hanya berdua?"

Pipi Kise sedikit memerah. "Ma-maksudnya supaya lebih ramai saja," kau memberikan senyum tipis dan mengangguk. Dilanjutkan dengan menyusuri segenap lintasan festival.

"Ryouta-_kun_, festival sekarang sepertinya lebih ramai, ya." komentarmu. Membandingkan dengan ingatan setiap tahunnya secara bertahap.

"Setuju, ssu. Sekarang tambah rame!"

Kise dan kau membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman. Selanjutnya langsung menuju ke bukit. Biar bisa menunggu yang lainnya.

"_Minna_!"

"Kau terlambat, Kise!"

"Tadi kan keliling dulu, Aominecchi. Lagipula belum ada kembang apinya, kan!" protes Kise dalam rangka pembelaan diri.

Kau yang sedari tadi ceria (berusaha untuk menampilkan keceriaan itu dan melupakan sejenak), tiba-tiba menjadikan diam sebagai ekspresi. Kau harus mengatakan hal ini kepada mereka, terkhusus Kise. Tetapi sangat ragu dan takut untuk mengatakannya.

Kise yang menyadari kejanggalan pada ekspresimu tersebut, menjadi khawatir. Kenapa tadi kau sangat senang dan bersemangat lalu tiba-tiba murung begini?

Untuk itu, Kise melambaikan tangan di depan wajahmu sembari menyerukan namamu berulang kali. Tetapi yang dipanggil tidak buyar juga dari lamunannya.

"HEI!" Kise menaikkan oktaf suara, dan karena tidak sabar tangannya menggoyangkan bahumu.

"Ah?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Hati-hati, bisa kerasukan."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok." elakmu, tidak mempedulikan guyonan Kise.

"Kau ada masalah, kan?" topaz madu itu menatap iris gadis di depannya lekat. Entah bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan kekhawatiran yang terpancar di mata Kise.

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan begitu. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang dalam masalah."

Kau mengatur napas. Ia mencoba membuka-tutup mulutnya, tapi tidak satu pun kata terlontarkan.

Kise mengerti. "Jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap mengatakannya. Sampai waktu yang tepat untuk aku mengetahuinya."

Kau menundukkan kepala. Pandangan memburam. Mengelak jauh-jauh bahwa ini juga yang terjadi apabila menahan reaksi dari suatu kisah sedih.

"Sudah, tidak perlu menangis." Kise menepuk kepalamu, yang malah membuat pandangan semakin berair. Menyeka dengan cepat ujung mata. Tidak melarang Kise untuk mengetahuinya.

"Ayo, kita bergabung."

Ketika mendekati yang lain, Momoi berlari menghampiri dan langsung merangkul. Otomatis gandengan tangan dengan Kise putus.

"Pelan-pelan, Momo-_chan._" ringismu saat Momoi mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Ini, untuk sahabatku yang cantik_._" Momoi menyodorkan _cotton candy_ atau biasa yang disebut gula kapas aka gulali.

"Ah, terima kasih Momo-_chan_!" girangmu dan langsung mengambil gagang gula kapas tersebut. "Kau memang selalu tahu apa yang aku suka."

"Hmm, berarti tentang dia juga, dong?"

Air susu dibalas air tuba.

"Aw, kenapa aku malah disikut?" gerutu Momoi.

"Ah, kau ini. Mending kita makan bareng saja." Kau mengambil tempat di atas batu yang cukup besar. Sangat menyisakan ruang untuk Momoi.

Setelah gula kapas tersebut habis, kau dan Momoi membersihkan mulut mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu, menarik napas dalam-dalam—mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan kekuatan untuk menyampaikan hal yang harus kau sampaikan.

"Semuanya—"

JDUAR!

JDUAR!

JDUAR!

JDUAR!

JDUAR!

Suara kembang api telah sukses memotong ucapan. Terlihat di langit malam pecahan-pecahan kembang api dalam berbagai warna.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau tadi kau hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ya, mungkin wajar saja, walaupun di bukit itu hanya ada mereka berdelapan, mungkin karena ombrolan mereka yang sangat berisik jadi mereka tidak menyadarinya. Oh ya, dan saat kau memulai ucapan, mereka semua dalam keadaan berdiri. Kecuali Kise Ryouta yang sekarang duduk di sebelahmu dengan jarak tidak dekat dan tidak jauh. Dari mereka semua hanya Kise Ryouta yang menyadarinya.

Tanpa [Name] sadari, Kise terus memperhatikanmu lewat sudut matanya dan tidak memperhatikan kembang api yang bertaburan. Kau memandang wajah teman-teman, termasuk Kise. Merapatkan kembali mulutnya lalu tersenyum melihat kembang api.

Setelah acara kembang api itu selesai diluncurkan, mereka semua langsung bubar menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Tunggu sebentar." kau menahan Kise yang akan beranjak dari duduknya. Di bukit itu hanya tinggal yang mencegah dan yang dicegah.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kise mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Tidak ada. Temani aku saja." pintamu, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hn."

"Anginnya ... sejuk sekali."

Semilir angin yang menerpa, semakin terasa nikmat ketika memejamkan mata. Kise terus memperhatikan sahabatnya tersebut. Cukup lama mereka menikmati suasana seperti itu.

"Temani aku keliling, Ryouta-_kun_." permintaan kedua, berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Bukankah semua stan sudah tutup?" Kise ikut berdiri.

"Kumohon."

"Baiklah." Apa sih yang tidak buat kamu?

Mereka menyusuri lagi setiap stan walaupun sudah tutup dan gelap. Sampai akhirnya singgah di pinggiran tempat festival yang sama-sama sudah sepi.

Ada sekiranya beberapa orang menjadikan festival musim panas sebagai media. Hm, media apa? Tidak usah sok misterius deh, di awal juga sudah disebutkan. Small Forward kesayangan, juga memiliki wacana pasaran itu. Kise terus memikirkan hal ini sejak tadi, kemarin, dahulu. 'Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya?' pikirnya. Dengan segenap kepercayaan diri, Kise mengatakan, "Aku me—"

JDUAR!

JDUAR!

JDUAR!

"Ng? Masih ada kembang api?"

Kau menatap langit rendah yang mana suara ledakan itu berasal. Kise hanya mematung di tempat. Heran karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Kise merespon, kau menolehkan kepala ke arah Kise.

"Ryouta-_kun_?"

"Ryouta-_kun_?"

"Ah? I-iya, ada apa?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Ti-tidak."

'Sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya, baguslah.' ujar Kise dalam hati. Cups.

Seketika wajahmu berubah menjadi suram, sedih, takut, dan sebangsanya. Kise memandang bingung. Seperti ini lagi?

"Ryouta-_kun_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Oh, yang tadi?"

"Tapi..." kau menggantungkan kata-kata di udara, lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Kise semakin gelisah. Apapun itu, sepertinya bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Aku takut kalau kau akan membenciku."

Kise membelalakkan matanya.

"Oh ayolah, mana mungkin aku akan membencimu."

Tidak habis pikir Kise ini.

"Kau berjanji, kan?" kau memastikan.

"Ya."

"Seharusnya aku memberitahu ini kepada yang lainnya juga, jadi tolong sampaikan pada mereka."

Respirasi yang ditunjukkan sekali lagi.

"Aku harus pergi ke Amerika."

DEG.

"_Gomen_..." lirihmu menahan sesak.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" ujar Kise lirih. Tak bisa ia mendengar saksama ucapannya sendiri. Mobilitas sel-sel tubuhnya sedang kacau.

"Besok." sangat berat bagimu untuk mengatakannya.

Kise menghela napas. "Kenapa ... sangat mendadak?"

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya tadi," Kepalamu masih menekuri aspal. "Maaf ... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berpisah dengan Ryouta-_kun._"

"Tidak ada yang salah, aku mengerti kau harus pindah karena pekerjaan orangtuamu. Ini juga bukan salah mereka. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Memang alur takdir kita sudah ditentukan." Air mata dari pelupukmu tumpah dengan derasnya.

Kise mengubah posisi menghadapmu, menarik ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Tangan Kise menahan erat.

"Aku ... tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali."

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Tapi ... aku akan sangat kesepian di sana."

"Bukankah kau akan menemukan teman lagi, di sana?" Kise mencoba menghibur. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan sendirian. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Jangan lupa bahwa kita hidup di Zaman Revolusi Industri 4.0. Ah, Amerika pasti akan lebih sering mengingatkan tentang itu semua.

Di kepala Kise, berputar kenangan-kenangan masa lalu.

Biarlah malam ini juga menjadi momen Kise bersamamu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, di musim panas terbaik _chuugakkou_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note**: fanfic ini merupakan repost dari 2015 atau 2016. udah lama banget kan, ya? yap, ini adalah karya aku di awal-awal ffn. repost ini ada beberapa kalimat yang diubah demi kesehatan mata. terima kasih sudah mampir :) fyi, aku untuk saat ini lebih aktif di wattpad.


End file.
